Between Heaven and Hell
by bluesky323
Summary: Sam is attacked and finds himself teetering on the edge of death. The devil, unable to help him, is forced to consider how much Sam actually means to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one – The Wrong Bus**

"Man, well I vote we all hit the bar and get ourselves drunk!"

"Um, guys I think I'm just going to go home. I'm pretty beat" yawned Sam.

"Righto Sam. Do you want us drop you home?"

"Nah, its fine. It's out of your way. I'll catch the bus. I think I need a bit of fresh air first. You know?"

"You sure bud? There can be some crazies on the public transport system."

"I'm sure I'll be fine Sock. After all I've got the Devil on my side, right?"

"Alrighty oh, Sam if your sure?"

"Yeah you guys have fun. Thanks for your help today with the soul"

"A pleasure as always Sammy boy"

Sam watched as his friends got in the car and drove off. It had been a tough couple of days. The soul that they had just caught, Marcos Dravers, hadn't been an easy one to find but they had succeeded as always and as always, soon enough, the Devil would be back with a new soul for him to find and the cycle would start all over again.

Sam was tired. He was sick of his life being constantly in danger, sick of his friend's lives being put in danger, just sick of being at the beck and call of the most evil being in the universe, The Devil, his father. Sometimes he just wished it would all end one way or the other. He really didn't know how much longer he could go on doing this.

Sam reached the bus stop and sat down on the bench but didn't have to wait long before the bus pulled up. There was only one other couple sitting at the back of the bus. He sat close to the front but kept getting a weird feeling that they were staring at him. He remembered what Sock said about crazies on the bus but dismissed it. He was just being silly.

The bus rattled on in the dark up the main street but it suddenly made a sharp left turn. This wasn't right. Sam had caught this bus a million times home and this was not the route it was meant to take. Maybe he had gotten on the wrong bus.

"Um, bus driver where is this bus going?"

The bus driver ignored him and continued up the road, speeding up and taking the turns very sharply. No, something was definitely not right. Sam stood up and pressed the stop bottom.

"Hey let me off. Let me off now" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Sam Oliver, this isn't your stop" The woman from the back of the bus was now standing behind him with a menacing smile on her face and suddenly where stood a petite brunette now stood an ugly winged daemon. Sam didn't have time to respond before she punched him hard in the face. He fell to the ground, knocked out instantly.

Please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Heaven and Hell**

Chapter two – To the Gates of Hell

Sam eyes flickered open. His vision was blurred and his head hurt like hell. He went to lift his hand to his forehead but found that his hands were restrained behind his back.

"What the..?" and then it came back to him, the demon on the bus had attacked him. This was definitely not good. These demons were part of the rebellion who wanted to overturn the Devil and to do that they had to make sure that there was no one there to take his place. Of course Sam had no wish to be the next Prince of Darkness but they had a little trouble believing him. After all Satan is the great deceiver and Sam was his son.

Sam groaned and struggled to sit up.

"Ahh, good you are awake" Sam suddenly noticed three individuals standing in front of him. They were dressed in jeans and t-shirts and could easily have been mistaken for normal people had it not been for the horns sticking out of their foreheads.

"You know you are making a mistake. You don't have to kill me. I'm not a threat to you"

Sam tried to get a good look at them. There were two men and one woman and from the way they were looking at him they were not looking to be friends.

"You are the devils offspring Sam Oliver of course you are a threat to us" It was the woman who attacked him on the bus who spoke.

"Look, ok, I agree with what you are doing. There is no one who would love it more for you to overthrow the devil"

"Lies" yelled the man to the left jumping forward bearing his yellowing fangs.

"Woah,woah" Sam pushed back against the wall behind him afraid his head was just about to be bitten off.

"Easy Jasper" said the woman placing a hand on his shoulder. "I want to take this nice and slow. I want to enjoy ripping apart the Devils little pride and joy."

"Pride and joy? I mean nothing to the Devil!"

"Oh no, Sam. I think you're wrong. The devil is an evil, conceited, selfish, wicked being in ways that no human could possibly comprehend and yet he talks to you, gives you advice, looks out for you, gives you favours …for free. In all these millennia the Devil has never done such things. Never. Oh no, Sam Oliver you are much, much more to him."

"What, do you think he has some kind of fatherly love for me? Cause I don't think…"

"Ha" Jasper laughed at him. "Love! The devil is incapable of such a feeling. No he is grooming you Sam Oliver to sit by his side to strengthen his power so that he may rule forever. Together, father and son would be unstoppable and Sam it is very clear that it is you he wants by his side."

"Do you know what this is Sam" said the third demon who hadn't spoken yet. He was holding a large jaggered sword in his hand "This Sam, is the devils own sword. It was used by him to torture my only brother. He now lives in hell unable to leave, surrounded by unspeakable horrors, day in and day out. I can not save him but I vowed from that day on to renounce Satan and all his followers and destroy them all and that includes you. The Devils blood runs through your veins so this sword will not kill you right away, but it will kill you…. in time." He gave a broad grin and stepped forward "I am going to enjoy this."

"Woah, no wait please I'm innocent. I can't choose who my father is. Please, please don't kill me." He sounded pathetic, he knew it, but he had to get through to them or else he was going to die. "Please, you said that you have renounced, The Devil, right? But look at yourselves … I mean I'm tied up here about to be stabbed with that sword that is going to make my death slow and painful. Doesn't that sound kinda evil to you? Don't you think that would make him happy" Sam started to struggle against the rope that bound his hands. He had to find a way out of here. Fast.

"You're his son. You are pure evil. We are doing Gods work. He will be the one to praise us."

"Have you asked him? Have you asked God that this is what he wants? He is a forgiving guy right? Don't you think he would just want us to just be friends. I can be your friend. Please just let me go!"

"I have heard enough of this devils tongue. He only speaks lies. It is all he can speak."

"No, No. I'm not like him. You have to believe me. Please you have to listen to me. Look if you really don't want me to sit by the Devils side in death then what good is killing me going to do? I'm just going to go straight to hell. Straight to him."

"Aah, but that's the beauty of this sword Sam it will bind you to the underworld. Once it pierces you, you will be unable to come back above ground again. You will be stripped of all your powers that his blood has bequeathed you. You will be useless to him. Just another soul in hell and I wish I could be there when he discards you to the hounds of hell."

Sam was now uselessly trying to back himself up against the wall. This was it. He had nowhere to go. He couldn't run. They were going to kill him.

"No you can't do this. He…he …He won't let you" Sam stammered, praying that he was right. At any other time he may have found it amusing that he was praying to the devil.

"Look around you Sam." said the female demon "We are in a circular room. The devil can't get in here. He can't hear us. He can't see us. He doesn't even know you are here. He won't until it is far too late for his favoured son"

Sam gulped. How had he not noticed the room was circular. He had no hope, none at all. No one knew he was here. No one ever would. This was the end and Sam was afraid. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to go to hell. He had always thought when the end came that the devil would just let him go. A thanks for all his hard work. It was a childish thought but it was what kept him going. But now… now he was going to spend eternity locked up in pits of hell. He didn't get to say goodbye to his friends, his family, to Andi. Tears started too stream down his face and he mumbled a prayer, a plea to God to save him from this, as if he would listen.

He didn't feel it go in at first. He saw the three demons close in around him. Now transformed into their demonic bodies and saw the sword go in to his stomach but it took a few seconds to register and then it hit him. He let out a scream again and again. This was like no pain he had ever felt. The demon plunged the sword into him again and the pain intensified. He curled over and fell to the ground.

The three demons retreated

"Goodbye Sam Oliver. Enjoy Hell."

They all laughed bitterly and left him alone in the dark. Praying for the darkness that just would not come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone I have been so tied up with exams and study I've had no time to update. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the kittens (****YunalanaStarphyer****)**

**Chapter 3 – Gone to hell.**

Sam groggily opened his eyes. He was no longer in the circular room with the three demons instead he seemed to be in a dimly lit room filled with an odd assortment of people. The wallpaper was brown and mouldy and smelt oddly like cabbage and cigarette smoke, although no one seemed to be smoking.

"What the hell" Sam said out load to himself. It was then that he suddenly remembered what had happened. He put his hand to his stomach but was surprised to find that there was no blood; in fact there wasn't even a tear in his shirt.

"Weird"

"Did you just call me weird" an aggressive voice shouted up at Sam from what could only be described as an angry gnome man.

"Ahh ...no." replied Sam slightly confused. The gnome man "humphed" and joined a line that snaked its way to a counter at the far end of the room. Sam seeing no other exit from the room also joined the line. However, as he did so he felt the presence of someone else joining the line behind him. He turned around to find himself eye to eye with someone's chest. His eyes slowly moved upward to find himself looking up at a very angry looking tattooed face sneering down at him. Sam quickly turned back around and shuffled forward in the queue which was moving incredibly slowly despite the fact there wasn't that many people. It did however give Sam a chance to assess his situation.

So he was stabbed. Does that mean he is dead? If he is dead then that would mean his soul would go to hell. Was this hell? It wasn't quite what he expected. Judging by the look of the people in the room though he wouldn't put them past as being ... well evil souls being damned for all eternity for their wrongdoings during life.

The tattooed man behind begun cracking his knuckles impatiently. Sam shuffled forward a little nervously only to have the gnome man turn around and growl at him. It seemed like hours before he reached the front of the queue.

"Next" drawled the women at the desk in a bored tone. "Name?" she said as Sam approached.

"Ah...Sam, Sam Oliver"

"Oliver" she repeated to herself and begun flipping through the pages of a big leather bound book in front of her.

"You don't suppose you could tell me where I am?" he asked her.

The women looked up from the page she had stopped at and said sarcastically "The Bahamas" and looked back down at the book.

"So this is hell?"

"Yes" she said irritated as she flipped over to the next page.

"It's just not quite what I was expecting."

The women stopped and looked back up at Sam. She then turned and opened the door behind her to reveal a massive cavern with huge fiery pits that echoed with sounds of screams. She shut the door with a snap and looked back at Sam "Does that live up to your expectations?"

Sam couldn't even bring himself to respond. A sickening feeling had begun to grow in the pit of his stomach.

"This isn't right" The women suddenly snapped "Your name isn't on my list."

"Er... What does that mean?" asked Sam

"It means you're not meant to be here. This has never happened before. I'll have to get my supervisor". She stood up quickly and walked out through the door.

The tattooed man cracked his knuckles again. Sam laughed nervously "She's just going to be a minute". The man begun to glare at Sam and let out a small growl. Sam gave a grimacing smile "Yep, she'll be back any minute now"

---

The devil was having a bad day. He had failed to get Robert Mayden, a 46 year old accountant to sign a contract; apparently he was happy being an accountant as impossible as that sounded. Efficiency was down in the rock mines and five new reports sat on his desk of escaped souls. Five! They were just walking out of here. He would have to work on tightening security.

There was a soft knock on the door and a nervous looking demon entered. "M...M... My Lord" he mumbled with a small bow.

The Devil groaned. How did he get stuck with such pathetic help? No wonder everything around here was going to... well ...hell.

"Yes?" he growled. "Have you come to tell me some other way you have failed me?"

"Um..."

"Well out with it!" He was actually enjoying watching the demon squirm in front him. It was brightening his day just a little. However that was to change with the news he was about to receive.

"Er... well My Lord, it would seem... it would seem... that your son ... Sam Oliver ... was killed today with a banishing sword. "

"WHAT!" In his anger The Devil held out his hand and burnt the poor demon that stood before him to a crisp. Turns out he did have a reason to be nervous. The Devil stormed off through the tunnels everyone getting out his way and cowering at his feet as he past. Those that were not quick enough suffered the same fate as the demon in his study. This really was a bad day.


End file.
